


Better Than Chocolate?

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, shance, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Lance decides on a sexy surprise for Shiro on Valentine's Day.(Set inthis AUwhere Lance is a stripper who reconnects with his friend Shiro)





	Better Than Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun collab I did with Fell! 💙 I love this AU a lot and it's so much fun to write in!
> 
> Fell's sexy Lance can be found [right here](https://twitter.com/fellfromtheskys/status/1096157800105836544) (twitter) and [here](https://ifellfromtheskies.tumblr.com/post/182808858264/happy-valentines-day-from-lance-theres-a-short) (tumblr)!!

“Lance?”

Shiro's voice breaks through Lance's haze of watching YouTube videos and he jumps. With a soft swear he tosses his phone across the bed and shifts a little before calling out his reply. “Bedroom!”

It takes a minute for Lance to pick up the sound of Shiro's footsteps and he can just imagine his boyfriend unpacking his lunchbox in the kitchen and taking his daily vitamins before heading down the hall. 

Reaching down Lance adjusts the giant box of chocolates and then leans back against the wall. At the last second he remembers the tiny ponytail he had used to hold his bangs back with for the moisturizing face mask and yanks it out, doing his best to smooth down his hair as the door opens. 

Using the pose to his advantage Lance slides one hand into his hair and causally positions the other, arms and chest on display as Shiro stops in the doorway. 

“Hey,” Lance smiles as he watches Shiro's eyebrows shoot up. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Shiro's voice is a little rough. “Wow.” His eyes sweep across every inch of skin Lance is showing, which is a lot considering he's naked yet censored by the box of chocolates covering his lap. “This is a surprise.”

“That was the point.” Lance rolls his eyes with a smile, dropping his hands down onto his thighs. His fingers drum lightly on the box of chocolates. “Care to join me? No clothes allowed.”

Reaching down Shiro grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off, eyes never straying from Lance. 

As much as he's like to watch Shiro strip Lance looks down at the box of chocolates and gets an idea. He pops the lid off easily so the perfectly crafted candies are displayed.

“Couldn't wait?” Shiro says with a smile of his own, noticing the few empty spots within the box. 

Lance shrugs, selecting one of the morsels and holding it up like a jeweler examining a diamond. His eyes flick to Shiro. 

Hoping the action is at least a little sexy Lance brings the chocolate to his mouth and slowly bites into it, moaning softly at the taste of rich chocolate and decadent caramel. He finishes it in two bites and licks his fingers. 

It really  _ was _ worth it to splurge a little on the expensive chocolates. 

He only manages to eat one more (dark chocolate with coconut filling) before Shiro is kneeling on the bed and crawling up toward him. Before the older man can reach for a chocolate Lance snaps the lid back on with a grin, reaching out to hook a hand behind Shiro's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

He kisses slow and lazy, Shiro leaning into him more and more. When they part for air Lance rocks his hips suddenly and catches Shiro off guard, rolling so sit up on Shiro's hips. He grins down at the older man. “Gotcha.”

“I've happily been bested,” Shiro laughs, warm fingers brushing the hair away from his eyes. 

With a triumphant grin Lance sits back and wiggles his hips, feeling Shiro slide wet and hot along his ass. “I've got a surprise for you,” he teases.

A dopey smile spreads on Shiro's face. His fingers slide up Lance's thighs, kneading the muscle there. “Is it the angel sitting pretty in my lap?” 

Lance snorts. “Better an angel than a demon, huh?”

Shiro shakes his head. “I’d take them both.”

Leaning in Lance kisses Shiro softly. “You're adorable,” the mumbles while leaning back. When Lance reaches behind himself Shiro goes to spread his legs, though a warm hand on his thigh stops him. 

Tilting his head Shiro looks up at Lance with dark eyes. “What's the matter?”

The tip of Lance's tongue slips out to slide across his bottom lip. “I've got something else in mind.” 

“You're full of surprises today,” Shiro murmurs, squeezing Lance's thighs before moving them up. One hand wraps around the base of Lance's cock, sliding slow and lazy in an up and down motion. “What's the plan?”

Humming a low moan Lance bends at the waist, his hand resting over the one Shiro has on his sex and stilling it. His voice is low in Shiro’s ear. “I'm gonna bottom from the top. Ride you fast and hard.” 

“Fuck,” Shiro moans, rocking his hips up and rubbing against Lance's pert ass. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Leaning back a little Lance reaches beneath the pillow and pulls out the small bottle of lube. He sways on top of Shiro like he's giving a lap dance, popping the bottle open and drizzling the slick fluid on his palm. “It's gonna be so good,” he promises, reaching back for Shiro's cock. 

“You’re always good.” 

Shiro’s cock is thick and hard in Lance's hand and he strokes over it, twisting and squeezing just how Shiro likes it as he spreads the lube. When he lifts up onto his knees and positions Shiro at his entrance warm hands grab his hips. “What are you doing?”

Throwing a cheeky smile Shiro’s way Lance sits just right and pauses. “I'm all ready for you, babe,” he purrs as he sinks down, taking everything all at once.

When he sits flush in Shiro’s lap his cheeks are a light pink, one hand on Shiro’s abs and the other braced back against his thigh. Well?” He asks with a grin, eyebrow quirked. He had stretched before Shiro got home but there’s no doubt that his boyfriend is still big. “Do you like your present?” 

Shiro’s hands squeeze his hips. His eyes are playful, teasing with a grin of his own. “I never got to try them.”

Lance laughs breathlessly, squeezing Shiro’s thigh. “This isn’t better than chocolate?” He rocks his hips in slow circles, feeling the deep grind of Shiro inside of him. Flexing his body Lance smirks when Shiro’s breathing stutters. “Let’s see if I can change your mind.” 

Placing both hands on Shiro’s abs Lance lifts up a few slow inches before slamming back down suddenly. He gives Shiro no time to recover, setting a pace that’s quick and dirty, riding Shiro harder with each snap of his hips. Soon sweat slides down Lance’s spine, the slap of his ass against Shiro’s thighs loud. 

Digging a heel into the bed Shiro rocks up into the next downward thrust, Lance’s head falling back as he moans. “Right there, babe,” he says, trying to replicate the motion. His hand flies out at the force of the thrusts and Shiro grabs it, lacing their fingers together and watching Lance move atop him. 

Like an AV actor Lance arches his back as he moves, free hand grabbing Shiro’s thigh for balance. He rocks on top of Shiro like his life depends on it, alternating his paces between quick and slow rolls of his hips. Thanks to his practice routine for stripping he knows just how to move his body, heightening the pleasure for them both as he drags up and then drops back down. 

When Lance comes down a few thrusts later he bends at the waist, hand warm on Shiro’s chest for balance as he leans in. Shiro tilts his head to catch Lance’s lips, hands gravitating to Lance’s ass and squeezing. 

“Love you,” Shiro mumbles against his lips, kissing the corner and every bit of Lance that he can reach.

Lance smiles, stilling when he's fully seated and rocking his hips side to side so Shiro grinds deeper. “Love you more.” 

“Impossible.” Shiro squeezes their joined hands, metal digits intertwined with Lance's own. 

With a breathless laugh Lance shakes his head fondly. Pulling his hand free he places both on Shiro's stomach and shifts, digging his knees into the mattress on either side of Shiro. 

Giving the older man an impish smile Lance begins bouncing in his lap, little moans bubbling up as he sets a quick pace. Shiro’s hands bracket his hips, feeling muscle flex beneath his touch.

“Lance,” Shiro pants, watching his boyfriend arch back and pull almost complete off his cock before he slams down.  _ “Lance!” _

A moan spills from Lance's lips and his thighs shake against Shiro's sides. “Feels so good, Shiro.” Tossing his head back Lance groans.

He wiggles and rocks, puffing out little breaths as he rolls his body. Shiro's fingers dig into his hips in silent request and Lance bends down to kiss him. 

“Gonna come for me?” He asks, fingers finding Shiro's chest. He rubs his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples and smiles.

In reply Shiro bucks up hard, hand wrapping around Lance and stroking in time with his thrusts. He leans up and kisses the younger man again, Lance starting up his bouncing again. Every few thrusts Shiro's cock brushes just right, Lance's muscles rippling around him and making them both moan.

When he gets close Lance leans back and grabs Shiro’s knees, rocking up into Shiro's grip and then grinding down against his dick. “Gonna come,” he warns.

“Together,” Shiro says, leaving no room for argument. He slips his palm up and rubs it over Lance's cock, fingers teasing the flushed and throbbing shaft. “Come on, Lance.” Shiro's eyes are dark, fixed on Lance. “Come for me.” 

“Babe,” Lance moans, hips jerking erratically as he tips over the edge. Slamming down hard Lance’s cock jerks, spilling ropes of cum over Shiro's fingers and chest. His head falls back and he swivels his hips, feeling Shiro throb inside of him as he releases. 

Chest heaving Lance bites his lower lip, feeling his thighs become damp when he leans in to kiss Shiro. It's slow and sweet, the two of them trying to catch their breath. Lance leans his forehead against Shiro’s. “So?”

Reaching up Shiro cups Lance's cheek, smiling when he leans into the touch. “Better than chocolate,” he agrees, guiding Lance down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
